


Une peluche imposante

by Duchati



Series: Moon Keeper [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Protective Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchati/pseuds/Duchati
Summary: Les habitants de la Contrée du Départ se sont habitué à la nouvelle condition de Riku
Series: Moon Keeper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945993
Kudos: 1





	Une peluche imposante

**Une peluche imposante**

Une autre longue journée s'était terminée. Les étoiles accompagnées par un souriant croissant de lune brillaient dans le ciel nocturne, bercé par le chant des grillons et le hululement des oiseaux de nuit. L'horloge du château de la Contrée du Départ avait tonné depuis longtemps un coup unique et elle allait bientôt sonner les deux heures du matin.

Les yeux gonflés par la fatigue, Aqua déambulait dans les couloirs, laissant ses jambes la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses journées se composaient de beaucoup trop de paperasses, documents administratif, registres, listes interminables, livres à trier … les mots et les chiffres se livraient sans cesse bataille sous ses yeux pour ne devenir qu'un défilement de tâches sombres sans aucune cohérence.

Tout avait été laissé en suspens pendant une décennie, et Aqua n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir une formation adéquate pour partager toutes les connaissances que possédait la Contrée du Départ.

Après la fin de la guerre des keyblades, ils avaient commencé à restaurer doucement le château. Mais ils avaient priorisé le rétablissement des mondes, retardant le recrutement de futur apprenti. Maintenant que Ventus et Sora allaient bientôt passer le Symbole de la Maîtrise, Aqua, Terra et Ventus, s'il se sent capable, partiront à la recherche de leur élève.

En attendant, Terra, qui était parti se coucher dix minutes plutôt, ronflait joyeusement derrière sa porte et Ventus devait être encore emmêlé dans ses couvertures tout en étant sur le point de tomber de son lit, mais ne le fera pas avant lever du soleil, miraculeusement.

Il y avait aussi trois autres résidents qui restaient de plus en plus souvent dormir ici. Et tandis qu'Aqua passait devant les chambres, deux portes de ces résidents étaient grandes ouvertes pour laisser paraître des lits vides, et la troisième était resté entre-ouverte. Somnolente, la femme aux cheveux bleu se dirigea vers cette dernière pour y vérifier si la chambre était elle aussi vide et s'il fallait qu'elle s’inquiète ou pas.

Ouvrant doucement d'avantage la porte en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, elle laissa la douce lumière du couloir pénétrer dans la chambre. Au lieu du lit simple présent dans toutes les chambres, un grand lit prenait place au milieu de la pièce. Ce dernier avait été installé depuis le « changement » du résidant de cette chambre. L'ancien petit lit, bien que robuste, n'avait pas pu résister à l'imposante charge involontaire. Et depuis l'installation du grand lit, il arrivait souvent de retrouver les trois nouveaux résidents dormir ensemble, comme ce soir-là.

Dans la pénombre, on distinguait une grande masse blanche duveteuse prenant quasiment toute la place sur le matelas. Collé sur celle-ci, Aqua reconnu les cheveux rouge feu de Kairi qui était roulé en boule sous une couverture. Sora était juste à côté, dormait joyeusement, enlaçant comme il pouvait la fourrure blanche comme un gros oreiller qui était trois fois plus gros que lui.

Les yeux brillants turquoise de la masse blanche à fourrure vinrent fixer la femme intrusive. Son regard n'était agressif, mais indiquait clairement de ne pas s'approcher et dérangeait clairement leur tranquillité. Aqua avait appris que dans ses moments intimes, la bête pouvait se montrer très possessive. Seuls Sora et Kairi pouvaient l'approcher sans crainte.

Depuis le retour de Riku avec son nouveau métabolisme, plusieurs règles tacites avaient pris place. La première était de ne pas soutenir son regard. La bête qui sommeillait en lui le prenait comme un acte de défi. La deuxième règle, qui était dans la continuité de la première, était de ne pas le mettre en colère. Heureusement, Riku avait par nature un tempérament calme et patient. Pour ses deux premières règles, Sora et Kairi n'étaient pas touché, car la bête les considérait comme les membres les plus important de sa meute et devait les protéger à tout prix, ce qui constituait la troisième règle : ne pas lui désobéir quand on était sous sa protection, principalement pendant les missions.

Chaque jour, il travaillait sur la maîtrise de sa colère dans ses moments, tous les mondes l'essayant de l'encourager sur la confiance mutuelle. Depuis les premiers jours, il avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Sous sa forme humaine, il semblait être le Riku de toujours, calme et impassible. Seuls ses amis les plus proche savait reconnaître les petits signes de malaise ou de frustration qu'il cachait. Mais dès que ses yeux se mettaient à briller et qu'un grondement vibrait au fond de sa gorge, le loup agressif n'était pas loin derrière.

Il avait aussi accepté (difficilement) à prendre régulièrement sa forme animale. Cela lui permettait d’évacuer toutes les tensions et de défouler. Sous cette apparence il affichait plus facilement ses émotions et Sora en profitait souvent pour jouer avec lui un peu comme avec un chien. Chose sur laquelle Kairi aimait le charrier, photo à l'appui. Les nuit de pleine lune, le loup prenait automatiquement la place pour disparaître jusqu'au lendemain matin. Heureusement les seules victimes étaient quelques animaux sauvages vivants dans la forêt aux alentours ou des sans-cœurs qui avaient eu le malheur de pénétrer sur son terrain de chasse. Et il y avait quelques nuits, lorsque l'un de ses amis faisaient un cauchemar. Maître Yen Sid avait fait la supposition qu'il avait gardé des compétences de son Symbole de Maitrise en tant que Dream Eater, et que sa part loup avait fait ressortir. Ce qui fait qui faisait qu'en plein sommeil il changeait d'apparence, d'où la nécessité de changer de literie, et que Sora ou Kairi venait trouver réconfort auprès de lui. Ce qui était le cas ce soir.

D'autre part, une autre règle bien différente avait fait disparaître tous les objets en argent. Car malheureusement il en était devenu allergique et le moindre contact avec le métal le brûlait. Cette règle avait fait profiter trois petites fées chasseuse de trésors qui avaient élu domicile à l'issu de tous dans le château. Elles avaient alors pris pour mission de voler la moindre cuillère ou bouchon de bouteille en argent pour être stocké seul Kingdom Hearts sait où.

Malgré les règles, la cohabitation était parfois tendue. En général cela se passait bien avec Ventus, étant plus enfantin et proche de Sora, sauf quand il lui tenait tête. La relation avec Aqua et Yen Sid restait courtoise. Avec Mickey, Merlin, la Fée Marraine et d'autres, cela se passait bien car soit ils se voyaient rarement et entretenait un lien moins oppressant, soit ils agissaient comme si de rien n'était au soulagement de Riku, ou bien la confiance était tel qu'il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, ce qui était le cas avec le roi Mickey. Mais avec Terra c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Riku semblait toujours tendu en sa présence malgré tous les efforts que Terra faisait pour détendre l'atmosphère. Riku avait toujours eu un grand respect envers Terra, du fait que s'était lui qui lui avait transmis la Kayblade, et tous deux avaient succombé aux ténèbres pour y faire face par la suite. Mais de par leurs liens et leurs ressemblances, la bête considérait Terra n'ont pas comme un mentor, mais comme un concurrent. Du coup, il était préférable d 'éviter que Riku et Terra s’entraînent ensemble.

Quoiqu'il en soit, un autre « petit » problème s'ajoutait. Alors qu'ils avaient changé le lit rapidement, il semblerait que la forme lupine de Riku avait encore grandi. Au début il était juste un peu plus gros qu'un loup classique avec la carrure proche d'un ours. Mais en l'espace de huit mois, il atteignait la taille d'un cheval. Heureusement que la plupart des portes étaient de tailles raisonnables pour laisser circuler le loup dans le château. Par contre, vue la courbure que prenait le lit sous son poids, Aqua envisagea de le changer à nouveau sous peu. Qui plus ai les deux autres adolescents n'avaient plus beaucoup de place.

Aqua espérait qu'il arrête de grandir, car sinon cela allait finir par un matelas sur le sol, même si cela allait paraître pour un coussin pour un gros chien, et elle ne voulait pas en plus faire des travaux d’élargissement de portes. Ça et aussi le fait que Sora et Kairi viennent dormir avec lui soi-disant qu'il chassait les cauchemars.

Enfin, qui était-elle pour juger des enfants qu'on avait forcé à se battre pour sauver les mondes des ténèbres.

Prenant note pour le lit, elle laissa les adolescents avec leur grosse peluche surprotectrice. Elle prit soin de bien refermer la porte sans bruit, puis alla dans sa propre chambre. Elle avait du sommeil à rattraper et encore beaucoup de travail qui l'attendait. Le loup-garou dans l’enceinte du château était le cadet de ses soucis.


End file.
